


Stress & Migraines

by BrokenStereo13



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Friendship, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenStereo13/pseuds/BrokenStereo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stress and lack of sleep that comes with tour is sometimes too much for Alex. Luckily for him, hiis best friend is there for it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress & Migraines

Alex knew when he went to bed that night that the next morning wasn’t going to be pleasant. What he didn’t know was just how truly awful it was going to be. The stress and sleep deprivation that came along with being on tour was taking a toll on him. The intense pain in his head was nearing unbearable as he laid in his bunk unable to even open his eyes. Migraines weren’t uncommon for the singer in times of high stress and little sleep, but he hadn’t had one like this in a long time. It was then that Jack came back into the bunk area, pulling the curtain of Alex’s bunk back.  
Alex could feel the light that was now flooding his bunk burning through his eyelids and intensifying the throbbing in his skull. “Close the mother fucking curtain.” Alex grumbled, voice hardly above a whisper.   
Jack frowned, knowing exactly what was happening. “Oh, Lex,” he sighed. “I’ll be right back.”  
Jack got up and quietly closed the curtain to Alex’s bunk. He also closed all of the shades in the bunk area to block out all of the light. He headed up toward the front of the bus, locating a bottle of Excedrin and a bottle of water. Shaking two capsules into the palm of his hand, he went to let Matt know what was up. Once Matt had been informed of Alex’s migraine, Jack headed back to Alex.  
Alex heard the bunk curtain being pulled back again and he whimpered. The pain had reached unbearable and was so intense that he felt sick.  
“Lex, I have some water and meds for you if you want them.” Jack was sure to keep his voice down as to not cause further pain for Alex. He moved to help Alex sit up. Alex tossed the pills back and took a swig of water. He moved to lay back down and whimpered as the slow movement jarred his sore head.  
“Can I get you anything, Lex? A cool cloth maybe?” Jack suggested.  
“Yeah, if it’s not too much trouble.”  
“It’s no trouble at all. I’ll be right back.”  
Jack was stopped by Matt while he was retrieving a wash cloth for Alex.  
“How’s Alex doing? Is he going to be able to do the acoustic later?” Mat question him and shit, Jack had completely forgotten about the acoustic gig.   
“I wouldn’t count on it, Matt. This one is really bad and I don’t think he’ll be able to even leave his bunk today.”  
“Alright, that’s fine. I’ll just have it rescheduled.”  
Jack just nodded in acknowledgement and headed back to his best friend. Jack pressed the cool cloth to Alex’s forehead with a soft sigh.  
“Matt’s rescheduled the acoustic tonight. We figured you wouldn’t be up to it.”  
“The kids are going to be so disappointed, Jack.”   
“Lex, the kids will understand, but you can’t even open your eyes. I’ll even send out a tweet and let them know.”  
Alex nodded gently.  
Jack pulled out his phone and opened twitter.  
"@JackAllTimeLow: I’m sorry to inform that tonight’s acoustic is canceled. Alex is currently not well enough to leave his bunk. Keep an eye out for the rescheduled date!"  
“Jack, I feel sick. Can we cuddle?” Alex asked pitifully. His face had gone pale and he’d curled in on himself.  
“Of course, Lex. Do you think you might be sick?”  
“Probably.”   
“Okay. I’m gonna go find a bucket or something just in case so. Then we can cuddle.”  
Jack got up and returned a moment later with a bucket. He placed it next to the bunk, climbing in and laying down with Alex. He pulled the singer close to him and wrapped his arms around him.  
“You should try to sleep, Lex. It might help you feel a bit better.”  
Alex just snuggled into Jack’s chest and allowed the steady beat of his best friend’s heart lull him into a light sleep.  
Sleeping didn’t last too long for Alex because half an later, he was scrambling for the bucket near his bunk. Jack sat up with him, rubbing his back and moving his bangs off of his face. Jack kept him close as he retched over the bucket. Alex choked on a sob and gagged. Jack hated seeing his best friend in so much pain. He wished he could take it all for him.  
“You done?” Jack asked when Alex had stopped heaving.   
Alex nodded as a silent sob passed his lips. His head hurt so bad he couldn’t even deal with it and being sick had definitely not helped.   
Jack took the bucket to be cleaned out. He returned a moment later with a clean bucket, another Excedrin, and something to help Alex sleep. He placed the bucket back on the floor and handed Alex the meds. Alex took them gratefully with a couple drinks of water. He was still crying silently because single little thing made his headache intensify.  
Jack pulled Alex into his chest again and rubbed his back.  
“Oh Lex, it’s okay. You’re okay. You gotta calm down though.” Jack soothed.  
Alex’s cries faded into soft hiccups and he began to doze off.   
“Sleep, Lex. You need it. I’ll be right here the entire time.”  
“Thank you, Jay. You’re the greatest best friend ever.”   
With that, Alex was out, finally getting the sleep that he needed. Jack smiled happily, happy his best friend was finally at ease and hoped he would feel better when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because this has been me for the past two days and today was the first day that life was even bearable.


End file.
